Together Again
by LL r Lobsters
Summary: LL. Set after So...Good Talk. Luke and Lorelai's life after their reconciliation.


So here comes another fic from me to you. I've had the beginning of this on my computer and just finished the first part. This takes place right after So...Good Talk. It will hopefully be a multiparter.

PS I might post more to Do You Love Me. Look out for that.

So here we go! Read and review and, of course, enjoy!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Part One**

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Her mind kind of went numb when she opened the door and he was standing there. It only seemed to dull even further when he rushed forward and kissed her.

They kissed a long time, at least five minutes straight. Their bodies were always in motion, pulling the other's closer, but never close enough. At some point in the middle of their exchange, Lorelai realized that their reconciliation was in pure public view through her open front door. It was difficult to separate her arm from around his body to close it, but once it no longer hung ajar, Luke shoved her up against it, pressing her body between his and the hard surface.

Things became quite heated then. Their clothes suddenly became too uncomfortable and they _had_ to get rid of them.

Luke's blue hat was first, but instead of sending it flying into the living room, Lorelai kept it clutched in her fingers. His think jacket was next and then his flannel. She pressed her fists against his chest, twisting the taught fabric in her fingers, and reveled in the fact that he was real and alive and standing in front her and not at the diner, in the bed that used to be theirs, hating her.

Luke rather eagerly tore her shirt from her body and Lorelai gladly removed his tight tee. How she had missed those tight undershirts!

His fingers danced pleasantly along the edge of her bra. She mumbled an insistent consent into his and then the garment was gone.

Before dropping her hands to the buckle of his belt, Lorelai let her hair loose from the loop it was in and tugged his blue hat onto her head, backwards. And then his pants were removed and they stumbled up the flight of stairs to her room, where they continued to make up.

111111111111111111111111111111111

They fell asleep that night after reconciling twice. Lorelai dreamt of their future together, a pleasant, almost cheesy dream. She awoke at 4:30 the next morning, and found Luke all the way on the other side of the bed, just like the morning after their first time together.

How had he gotten all the way over there?

She scooted to his lifeless body, molding her curves to his back and sighing with contentment. She didn't go back to sleep, though.

It was an incredible night they had had together. The best make up sex ever. But they still needed to talk... About what had inspired his forgiveness, what had inspired their break up, their feelings, their fears, their plans, their outlooks of the future. There was so much to discuss.

She considered waking him up, but figured that if he had gone through the same hell she had, he needed his sleep.

She slid her hand back and forth over his smooth shoulder, pushing her nose against his back. It was so wonderful to inhale the sweet, husky scent of him. She had missed him so much. She felt extremely happy.

He eventually stirred a few minutes later, blinking his eyes slowly until he could open them fully. He turned around, onto his other side, and cupped her face with his hand.

"Hey," he said softly, into the dark. He could barely make out the edges of her smile.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

He slid his arms around her and pulled her somewhat on top of him.

"You bet I did."

She brushed her palm against his jaw and his stubble. "I missed your stubble."

"Is that all you missed?"

"Oh, I missed a _lot_ of other things." She grinned devilishly and he chuckled.

She had missed everything about him. His stubble, his arms, his tattoo, his backwards blue hat, his eyes, his taste, his scent, his rants, even the way he sorta snored when he slept. His snores had become music to her, something she couldn't sleep with out. Like a night light, almost. It had taken great pain to fall asleep without it.

He massaged her back with slow circles.

In a second she was serious, watching him intently.

"What?" he asked suspiciously, unnerved from her glare.

"We...need to talk."

Luke sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I know. We _really_ need to talk."

She gave him a pained look. "Luke...Why did you take me back last night? What made you decide that I was good enough to deal with my family for?"

He gave her a confused look in return. "Lorelai...It's never been a question of whether you're good enough. I don't deserve you—"

"Yes, you do! I don't deserve you—"

"Lorelai, please let me finish. It was never about that. It was about whether I could deal with your family or your dishonesty. I didn't know if I could stand your second thoughts about Christopher—"

"I never had second thoughts about Chris. I never wanted him back. I was with you, all the way. He just got mixed up in it. He thought he had a chance, but he never did. And...I'm sorry about lying to you. I was a horrible girlfriend..."

"Shh. No more talk like that," Luke scolded. "I needed time to think about everything. And then your mother came to see me." He said this cautiously.

"She _what_?"

"She came to see me, to tell me that I 'won'." He snorted. "I know the only reason she attempted to apologize was so that you would go back to Friday Night Dinners, but it made me realize that you still hadn't forgiven her. That you were still affected. That she didn't matter anymore. That you still wanted me. I had already started to regret my decision. My life's been hell the past few weeks. But her confirming that you still wanted me just pushed me to come and tell you. I wanted to be with you, especially when I knew you were willing to give up your family for me."

"Of course I still wanted you. I never stopped wanting you. I'm so glad you came over..."

"So am I."

She gazed up at him. "Is that why we broke up? Because me and my past and my family were too much to handle?"

"Sort of... I was confused and overwhelmed and I felt betrayed. I was trying to find a way out because I was scared. Scared I was going to lose you. I know this is stupid, but I wanted a reason for it not to work. Not just because I wasn't good enough for you. I wanted there to be other reasons. I overreacted." He played with her curls to distract himself. "Besides. We never really broke up. I never said anything like that. Just that I needed a break."

"I know. I overreacted, too."

She took a deep, steadying breath.

"Luke...how do you feel about me?"

He looked startled. "What?"

"I..." she hesitated then. She didn't want to make him admit his feelings if he wasn't ready. "Never mind. Just...never mind."

"No, what?"

"It's nothing, Luke."

"It _is_ something, I can tell."

"No. Just drop it."

"Tell me, Lorelai."

They were both annoyed. Lorelai gave him an impatient look and Luke returned it.

"I told you! It's nothing! We don't need to talk about it!" And with a frustrated grunt, she rolled off of him and sat up, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Lorelai," Luke said softly, regret lacing his voice.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

She stood and Luke saw her shoulders shaking only the slightest bit. She didn't care that she was completely naked.

"Lorelai?"

But she ignored him and went out to the hall. Instead of going to the bathroom, though, she quietly tip toed down the stairs, hoping not to alert Luke to what she was doing.

She wasn't angry, per se. She just had wishful thinking. She wished he would hold her against him and tell her loved her, that he's loved her ever since they met. That he couldn't imagine his life without her.

But she knew that wouldn't happen any time soon. She also wished he had just dropped it. She didn't want him to say things he didn't mean. That was unfair to him. Sure, she was being childish, but he was being difficult. Why couldn't he just drop it?

She grabbed a long coat from the entry way and pulled it around herself and then went outside to the porch, where she sat on the steps. She hugged herself, a sort of sadness enveloping her previous happiness.

She wanted to tell him he loved her, but she didn't want to say it if he wasn't ready for it himself. She also didn't want him to not say it back, because she knew that if he did not reply with the same words, she would feel rejected. She didn't want what happened to Rory and Dean to happen to her and Luke. She refused to be upset with him if he didn't say them back, but she still could not face that inevitable feeling of refutation.

Luke stayed in her bed for over ten minutes and then started to worry. She hadn't come back yet. When he went to the bathroom, thinking she had locked herself inside to think or maybe even to cry, he found the door hanging wide open, with no Lorelai sitting inside.

Outside Lorelai had been trying to keep from crying, scared that Luke would never be ready to admit his feelings.

She knew she was being stupid. She knew her thoughts were impossible and that it was more reasonable for him to say those three little words than her. But she couldn't keep feelings of despair at bay.

Luke wandered down the stairs in search of her, but found no trace. He had pulled on a pair of boxers to ward off the cold in the house. When he couldn't find her, he grabbed a coat and headed outside to look there.

He opened her front door to find her crying on her porch, her body shuddering and her face covered with her slightly curling hair.

It almost broke his heart.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So, want me to continue? Well, even if you don't, I am.


End file.
